Tamed Blood
by Newo Dark
Summary: Skyrim has been at peace for too long. The Dragonborn may have saved the common people, but people who profited off of The country's misfortune are now suffering. But, a certain organization has gotten another chance. And will soon face many challenges, and perhaps even the destruction of their own organization.
1. Chapter 1

Journal entry: The country of Skyrim has received about five years of peace since the defeat of Alduin by the Dohvakiin who was later crowned the high king of Skyrim. Yes peace and prosperity…just what I need. Let me explain exactly who I am. My name is Vex. I am an imperial, but I was never a "Kill the stormcloaks" kind of guy. Mostly I only kill those I'm paid to. You see me and my family have had problems keeping funds since this era of so called peace. My family may not be my birth family, but we have spilled enough blood to the point we've got the same blood on us. My name is Vex, and I am a member of the Dark Brotherhood.

I remember when I first joined. Only one year six months after Alduin's death. Back when the Brotherhood still had good business and was still needed. Such a bloody day it was, for it had started with a mission of my Mentor Nazir. His mission was to slay an entire pack of werewolves which he almost did singlehandedly! But alas, the beasts outnumbered him, but I was around and my lust for murder was fueled. Although, something deep inside me had prevented me from attacking Nazir in my frenzy. Nazir had seen my skill, and had appreciated my assistance. In his fair and glorious repayment he brought me to my home today. Astrid examined me and tested me again and again with small contracts and occasionally pitting me against my soon to be family. She valued my skill, and saw that my desire for blood was obviously willed by our great lord of the void Sithis.

Sadly, because of that blasted Dragonborn and him supposedly saving Skyrim we have been low on jobs. Nobody even practices our beloved black sacrament to call upon us anymore. All we get are small jobs like removing bandits or even killing nonhumans. My magnificent family had been turned into a basic mercenary group! I will not stand for this any longer…ugh I need to practice…

~ I stood up from the seat I had claimed and closed my small journal. I placed it in my pocket and walked down the hall pass the night mother's coffin. My regular armor of the Dark Brotherhood had a special look to it in the darkness whether it be night or in a cavern. It was the standard armor of black design with red gauntlets and boots. The armor was leather for speed but also had metal spikes on a majority of the torso for extra protection. I didn't wear the usual face cover so my face was revealed. Nothing was very special about it, no scars with an interesting back story or anything, just a pale white face and dark blue eyes. My face was a little muscled like the rest of my body and I brushed my blonde bangs out of my face and scratched the hair that reached down to my neck. I was stressed and needed to calm down.

Hours later me and veezara were training. The reptilian assassin used his one handed blade while I clashed back with my two-handed sword. The sword was made of Skyforge steel and Arnjborn had sharpened it to perfection. Veezara could tell that I was more flustered then I normally was with my swings being slightly sloppy as the green scaled Argonian easily repelled my advances. Veezara soon knocked my blade from my hand as his eyes grew bored. The lizard sighed at me and spoke. "Brother, normally you have me on the ropes by now, so what is bothering you?" .I looked down, ashamed I had let my emotions dictate my battle skills and muttered barely audible enough for him to hear. "Our family has been…forgotten.'". Veezara approached me at these words and put a hand on my shoulder. "Not entirely my brother of the night. We our forgotten for now, but trust me we will strike again."

I took my brother in crime's hand off gently and sighed. "I appreciate your words Veezara, but I really don't see us coming back anytime soon." .Veezara shrugged and picked up my weapon and tossed it to me underhandedly. I caught the blade by the hilt and let my eyes travel from the tip to the beginning of the blade. I made no sound as I sheathed m sword, and traveled into the dining room. I was surprised to see my patron Nazir, and Astrid in the same room. They both looked to me when I had come in and had kept a cold stare which told me that they had been waiting for me. I walked in and pulled up a chair. I greeted them both and looked to our leader. "Astrid…did you wish to see me sister?" . Astrid nodded and opened her mouth "As you know, the Brotherhood has been very low on funds and has not received a single contract in months, but even so our skills must not falter…" my fear grew at her words. Astrid had always frightened me since I knew she could kill me without hesitation, but whenever she gave me a fierce reprimand I feared that instead of killing me, she'd do far worse then take my life.

Astrid sensed my unease in her presence, so she tried to reassure me with a chuckle but only amplified my fear. "You see we feel the same way you do. And with how it's been bugging you so much and you haven't really had a real contract in such a very long period of time Nazir and I have decided to give you the honor." My eyes widened at what she said." A real Dark Brotherhood contract?" I asked a loud Nazir chuckled at how naïve I was being and Astrid confirmed my question with a smile and a nod. I couldn't believe at how wonderful this was, for the first time in a few years The Dark Brotherhood was going to have an actual contract and they had chosen me to complete it. I was almost too excited, but then my eyebrows rose from a new source of bewilderment. "How did you find out about the contract? Did they send a letter, for I thought no living soul knew of our sanctuary?" Her eyes lit up, reveling she was glad I had asked the question. She answered, with an excitement like mine that was obviously being suppressed in her voice. "Somebody performed the Black Sacrament."

My entire face filled with ecstasy at her very words. Someone had contacted us through the Night Mother! Sure, since there was no listener it was probably a while back, but from the look on Astrid's face the performers of the Sacrament knew to do it early. I was joyous for not only were we remembered, but still valued enough to perform the Sacrament instead of being sent some request on a letter like some rag tag barbarians! A sinister smile formed upon my face, and I could almost feel my sheathed weapons pulse, excited to finally shed blood after such a long hibernation from any true battle. My lust for the scarlet liquid of life made me almost drool. "What's the contract?" I asked almost aroused at the thought of killing. Nazir looked to the side, still a bit uncomfortable from the kind of…"pleasure" I had gotten from murder. Most of my brothers and sisters were a little bewildered, but not Astrid. She knew my desire for taking a life, and she always knew how to use it best for the better of the Brotherhood.

Nazir turned to face Astrid, his crimson turban shifting as he looked to our patron, as if to ask permission to tell me himself. Astrid pushed her dirty blonde hair from her eyes as her pale skin reflected in the lighting. She nodded at my mentor and stood up. "Nazir you have always kept track of funding and contracts, so I leave the explanation to you. I'm going to tell the others this splendid news." Our patron got up from her chair and smiled at me. She walked past me mouthing "Make me proud" and she then left. I looked to my teacher with uncontrollable excitement. He groaned at my sudden emotions and scratched his beard. His dark face showed some features of annoyance, but soon resolved into his normally sarcastic demeanor. He then pulled out his scimitar, a curved blade which I had seen claimed many lives as I studied under him. He pulled out a small sharpening stone and began sharpening the curved death bringer as he explained. "We have been hired by a very rich family from Cyradil, known as the Dunkels. Their daughter Violet will be traveling from Falkreath to the throat of the world, while passing through Windhelm, Whiterun and Riverwood. You're goal in these towns is to establish her presence. She is Imperial and assassins have already been hired to dispatch of her. You're job is to murder the assassins and their families while keeping her alive. We are being payed 500,000 gold if the contract is successful." My jaw dropped at these words. So much gold…enough to allow the Brotherhood to live off of for a decade or two! I stood up and bowed to Nazir. "Thank you for this glorious opportunity master." Nazir groaned at this but soon chuckled. "You move out tomorrow, and by the way she'll have guards with her. They're actually rebels in disguise so you'll have to kill them as well, but I know that you were probably hoping for that. "I smiled revealing my teeth. Many dentists of Skyrim would have been angered, but rarely did I smile showing what I had done to myself. I had used a grindstone to sharpen my teeth, and I hoped on this contract that I would get to use them.

Journal entry: I'm ecstatic. I didn't come to dinner tonight for I wanted to prepare. I've sharpened my sword, my two daggers, gotten my arrows and that bow I got from that dead Thalmor agent. I lay in my quarters on my bed while writings this entry. The only thing I dread is having to deal with some pampered princess the entire contract. Apparently she's going to The Throat of the World to give her suitors the challenge of going up there to try and win her, or at least her parents are making her. Ugh, romance disgusts me. The only love I will ever need is the blood from my victims, and the only "partner" I will ever need is my blade. Anyways I should rest, I plan to go to Falkreath at six A.M. so I can draw my escort route at the inn a bit before the noble girl arrives. I hope she's at least a good looker…I need something to watch in case I get bored.

~ The servant rushed with haste to his master's door and began to knock. He couldn't believe he had let miss Violet sleep in. "Miss Violet, awaken please we have much to do today!" Inside the bedroom were splendid designs of furniture. On the ground were exquisite foreign Kahjitt Carpets, and on the queen sized bed were bed sheets of redguard design. The young woman Violet awoke with a look of dread on her face. She sat up, her green eyes reflected in the light as sunlight dazzled over her freckles from the Nordic glass window. Her red hair reached down to her midback straight down with a curl at each end. She yawned and a face of gloom appeared on her face. "I never wanted to get married at all…"


	2. Chapter 2

~ Violet arose from her bed slowly. She knew this would upset her mother, but she didn't really care. She was going to be paraded about all over Skyrim, and then have to stay atop the throat of the world just so she could marry some creep so that her family can have more power in a country they already have a large influence over. It was preposterous to her, but she sighed, accepting her fate. She had tried to run away before, but that only resulted in childhood friends being executed for "crimes".

She dressed herself in silk robes, and grabbed a scroll of blizzard and a scroll of firestorm from her drawer. She opened her door to be addressed by a hasted servant. Violet hadn't bothered to learn any of their names, but she knew this one because it was the servant that was always used for particular executions…everything about the servant was revolting. The way he breathed, they way his beady little eyes darted back in forth, and the disgusting blemishes all over his face. He certainly was horrible on the inside and out.

The servant looked enraged with how long Violet had taken, but he quickly switched to his polite and kind demeanor which repulsed the lovely Imperial even more. "Dear lady Violet, please come, come your bags are packed, and you will be off to Markarth very soon!" The servant's excitement made the noble quite nauseated, but she shrugged it off. She knew that she had no power over her own life anymore. The thought of no longer being a lady for weeks, and being stuck with rift raft guards up until she was forced to marry some Pig Headed nobleman that would be either gray-haired or never had received a beard. She followed the servant down the corridor, ready to face the rest of her soon to be miserable life.

~Journal entry: I always enjoy this town. I suppose that it does go with the fact that the people of Markarth have no real problem with us here. Maybe the Jarl worships Sithis, or he's just tolerant of us, I truly have no idea. All I know is that princess, or noble girl, or whatever rank she is on the social classification chart needs to get her wealthy tush over here already so I can kill the gourds and get these dreadful weeks of my life over with. Ugh, what if she's one of those nobles that don't believe in self hygiene, or even worse, force it upon others. I may not get to use my teeth at all if that's the case. Oh Sithis she better get here within the next few hours or so help me Claticus somebody is losing a limb…

~ I sat outside Gray Pine Goods examining the dagger I got a while back. Back when the Night mother first arrived, supposedly there was this Jester named Cicero who was the keeper of our beloved Night Mother, bride of Sithis. Apparently Cicero didn't enjoy the way we ran the brotherhood, so he attempted to murder Astrid. Nobody ever told me if we killed him or not, but apparently all that was supposedly left of the traitor was this dagger. I was Ebony, and Astrid lent it to me for this mission. I didn't normally fight one handed, but daggers were fast and from what I could tell was that this gift was very lethal, and that it could probably cut silently.

I sheathed my dagger and crossed my legs impatiently. By Sithis I could barely contain myself at this rate. I was about to lose it, but my soon to be rampage was interrupted by the Markarth Villagers crowding around in excitement. I looked towards the commotion and saw a carriage with a few armed soldiers around it. My lips curled upwards as my teeth glinted in the sunlight. Not only was the girl finally here, but she brought plenty for me to kill…I stood up from the bench I was on and slipped away from the commotion. I went inside the vacant Gray Pine Goods and sneaked up the stairs. I went through the room and climbed out the window. I sat up above the crowds, watching. My target had arrived, and I would not let it die…

~ Violet sat in the carriage annoyed. Peasants surrounded her, and she could not handle it. They looked like they didn't even bathe once a week and some of them probably didn't even bathe at all! She couldn't believe she had to be in the presence of such undesirable vermin such as the Nords. She looked to her guards. She didn't bother to remember the two Orcs, but the third guard was an Imperial like her. She was one of her childhood friends that weren't killed. "Cecilia…do something…" The raven haired Imperial nodded to her lady and unsheathed her blade. It was a one handed Glass sword, made from Refined Malachite of the Dunkel families personal smithing .The young Imperial threatened the villagers by pointing her sword towards them and yelling with the voice of the very empire. "Back away worms! You are in the presence of Lady Violet and you will not dishonor her with your existence!"

At this the peasants began to back away. One of them grudgingly said "I can't believe we let provincials like you wander Skyrim…" Cecilia saluted to Violet and the noble smiled at her knight. "Well done lady Cecilia." "Thank you lady Violet!" With that Cecilia lowered her salute and sheathed her weapon. Violet smirked as the villagers went back to their daily business in defeat. She looked at the town of Falkreath with disgust, but soon stopped when a sudden movement caught her attention. Her eyebrows lifted as she pondered at what it could have been. Cecilia noticed lady Violet's sudden curiosity and looked to her Master. "Lady Violet are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Violet blinked as she snapped out of her trance. Her eyebrows knitted together for a second, but she soon shrugged it off and looked to her vassal. "Yes…everything is fine. Come let's hurry I don't want to stay in this town any longer then we must."

~ Journal Entry: The target is an Imperial like me. Who would have thought? Looks like I only get to kill three for now, but I suppose that's a large enough amount to hold me over for a couple of days. I even let the girl get a peak of me just to raise her suspicion. Part of me wants to just keep popping up to drive her mad, but I'll probably grow bored before that happens. Gabriella is much better at playing mind games, unless of course you count tossing around some poor saps decapitated head, I do hold the record for that. I see she has an Imperial with her and two Orcs, so I hope the Orcs bleed as much as they are big. It'd be a shame if I didn't get to paint my gloves…

~ Violet sat in the carriage a hand on her cheek. She looked outside and saw that they were passing under a bridge. She looked to Cecilia who was at the reins, pulling the horse. The two Orcs took point and led the Imperials onto the pathway to Riverwood. According to the two Orcs it would three whole days. Violet looked at the two Orcs, both wearing matching sets of Orcish armor. Their helmets had the famous ribbon jutting out the top, and their torso pieces were spiked at the shoulders. The two Orcs continued to lead on after a few hours, night began to fall and stars began to fill the sky. The Orcs stopped and decided they would set up camp there.

~ I stalked the target, following the Caravan my Two-Handed blade drawn. My teeth glinted in the moonlight as I imagined the thought of sinking them into warm flesh. As the night feel my lust grew to the point I could barely contain myself in the splendor of the hunt. I felt my weapons pulsating, begging for the blood. I bit my tongue trying to suppress an absolute shriek of desire, and my tongue began to bleed. I opened my mouth and let my scarlet liquid dripped into the night air as I took a deep breathe through my nostrils. I couldn't contain myself anymore. By Sithis blood would be spilt tonight…

~ Violet sat on a makeshift chair provided by the Orcs close to the fire. The lady looked to the side and saw the smaller of the Orcs playing Cards with Cecilia as they both laughed. Cecilia gulped mead while the Orc devoured bottles of Skooma. Violet looked at the other Orc who was taking the shift of keeping guard of her. The Orc was much larger than the other, and stared at Violet with beady eyes that seemed to stare into Violet's very soul. Violet perspired at his very presence and gulped. She didn't know why she was so terrified of the Orc since he was hired to protect her with his very life. The large Orc broke the silence with a heavy and gruff voice. "Miss Violet, I understand you have magic scrolls with you correct?" Violet's eyes widened, she had no idea in Tamriel in how he knew about that. Violet hadn't even told Cecilia about the scrolls she had taken with her. Violet stammered in fear that the Orc would confiscate the scrolls and alert her parents of what she had done. "Y-yes, but they aren't on me right now, I left them in the carriage…please don't tell my mother…I beg of you I love those scrolls…" The Orc chuckled at this and spoke. "Don't worry, your secret will be kept to the grave. Cletus, Faggotbutt, Hammerton, Nipples The Enchilada, Swagmeister, Lunar, Big booty, Batman the third. Now!" Cletus then lunged for Cecilia, grabbing her by the torso and held her as she violently struggled to get free. "You got it Tom!" Violet then looked up at Tom as he charged her, grabbing her by her hair as he pulled against it.

Violet squealed at the sudden pain as tears rushed to her eyes. The Orc began to laugh as he pulled out a dagger from his belt and raised it over the Imperial. "Say goodnight princess." Violet felt faint as she closed her eyes, praying to the Eight Divines. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be a little girl, to lay in bed, to learn magic, shed even marry some poor fool. She just wanted to be anywhere other than this. She even found herself praying to Sithis…Suddenly the Orc released Violet and screamed in absolute pain. Violet looked up to see an arrow had pierced his hand causing it to bleed profusely. Tom dropped his dagger to cover the wound, but was soon interrupted by a blur of Crimson and Black. The Orc was impaled by a large blade straight into his belly, and soon the wielder of the sword lifted the Orc into the air dragging the blade up into his lungs.

~I smiled at the Orc as I held him up into the air, his legs dangling as his liquid life spilled onto my gloves and I heard his bowels empty from the pain I caused. I kept smiling like a madman as I pushed my sword deeper in. The Orc's mouth let out a gurgle and more blood which dripped onto my eager face as his body went limp. I quickly pulled out my sword faster then I impaled it into him, and his body fell to my feet as a pool of blood lapped at my boots. I licked my lips as I looked to the remaining two guards as the smaller Orc let go of the imperial. To me he looked like he was drunk, because he charged me weaponless, but I knew that getting tackled by an Orc whether I killed him or not would still hurt. I breathed in, filling my lungs to the maximum capacity as I closed my mouth. I felt the essence of dragons fill inside me as I opened my mouth releasing the dragon shout. "YOL!" a blast of fire escaped from my mouth and Collided with the Orc causing him to cry out as if he were a swine like his brother. He fell to the ground, burning as he attempted to extinguish himself as he soon went limp. I looked to my side to view the Red-headed Imperial with a smile not showing my teeth and said. "Hope you're still alive. I've got one more to take care of."

I then proceeded to advance upon the raven headed Imperial, I dropped my sword and pulled out the Jester's dagger as I licked my lips. The noble cried out as if to persuade me against it. "Stop! She's on our side! She's my friend! Please I beg of you don't!" I turned around smiling as the woman cried. I merely smirked and spoke with disdain. "Sorry my dear, but contract's a contract." I was soon knocked over as I was tackled by the other Imperial girl while the noble had distracted me and I was pushed to the ground. The black-haired Imperial attempted to stab me with her glass sword, but her reflexes were too slow, probably due to the mead and I easily moved out of the way and kicked her in the gut. I then got up from my position and rushed her bare-handed, as I grabbed her from behind and held her down. I could feel her wimper as she asked aloud. "Wh-who are you…?" My ocean eyes lit up as I licked my teeth, answering the Imperial's question. "What you're going to be very soon."

The Imperial's eyes gleamed with hope. That perhaps he would let her live, that this nightmare would be over and she could still protect lady Violet. She asked aloud "A servant Of lady Violet…?" I cackled as I moved my mouth over her jugular and whispered. 'A servant of Sithis…" I felt her struggles increase at my words as she fought desperately for her life, trying to evade me. I silently thanked Sithis, and bit down on her neck, and smiled as the blood lapped against my lips, as her body went cold.


End file.
